1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size of software run in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, has substantially increased due to the improved computing and data storing capacity. Furthermore, the life cycle of the electronic devices has shortened, thus putting pressure on the electronics corporations to release new models of the electronic devices to the market as frequently as possible.
Commercial reasons cause an increased time pressure in the research and development organizations of electronics corporations. The time pressure results in that the software of the electronic devices be released more frequently during a product development process. A typical software package of the electronic device typically comprises hundreds of thousands of lines of code, which requires a substantial computational effort and time during processing, such as compiling, debugging and testing. Especially, compiling the operating system kernel may take several hours.
Therefore, it is useful to consider techniques for reducing the time spent on processing the software of electronic devices.